Rock Lee is his own dog?
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: Rock Lee found a dog in the rain. He loved it, but knew it belonged with Kiba's family. But then it bit him! Now he's acting strange! NejiTen in later chapters! Random Crackness! Naruto crossover with The Shaggy Dog! Please Read and Review!
1. He bit me!

**A/N: The Shaggy Dog was Funny, Naruto's funny. Crossovers kick so much ass. Any similarity? Also, I want to know if you guys would like to read A Naruto/Horton hears a who crossover. So happy yes sir! ****I don't own the characters/anything. If I did, I would make Rock Lee my sexy bitch.**_** Also, I didn't make Kiba get bit because it would be too obvious. And would be over done maybe?**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rock Lee sat bored in his house in the rain. Poor him.

"Sigh, rain means no training. Gai-Sensei's rule…but that just means I stay inside bored." He tried counting the rain drops, but forgot he couldn't count past 9,888,111,839,939. Why? He doesn't care for any numbers higher then that. I mean who does? So, he was back to boredom. Till he heard a sound come from his kitchen. He thought it might be an enemy ninja, or Naruto trying to steal his ramen from him again. He sprung up and sneaked to his kitchen door. When he looked in, he saw Naruto tying to steal his ramen.

"NARUTO-KUN! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"AHH! BUSHY-BROWS! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I'M NOT TRYING TO TAKE YOUR RAMEN AGAIN!" Lee got mad

-Senseless Violence-

After an hour of senselessly beating Naruto and throwing him out of his house, Lee sat on his couch in boxers and white sweat stained undershirt while eating ramen and watching Power Puff Girls

"Why the hell am I watching this? This is not manly!" He flipped it to the backyardigans.

"Now this, is a man's show!" He watched the singing of the animals until he heard scratching on his door. He got up and opened the door to a rain soaked shaggy dog.

"Oh! A dog! I wonder if it came from the Inuzuka clan? I will take you there tomorrow. Till then, come on in!" The dog came in and shook of the rain from it's coat onto Lee. Lee laughed and grabbed towels to dry him and the dog off.

"For now, I will call you…um…Mukuinu!" (Translation? Shaggy Dog!) The dog barked happily and Lee laughed.

"Hey, can you do tricks?" Lee asked Mukuinu. Mukuinu just looked at Lee.

"Well, Lie down." The dog lied on the ground and looked up at a smiling Lee.

"Ok, Beg!" The dog put their front feet on Lee's chest and whimpered.

"Adorable! Now…Be a ninja!" The Mukuinu ran up the wall and did a flip back in front of Lee.

"You are the best dog ever! Too bad I have to Take you to the Inuzuka's. You'll be best there." Mukuinu gave Lee the puppy face. Lee's lip quivered.

"No! No, it is the youthful thing to do! Dogs go to Kakashi-sensei or the Inuzuka clan. It sucks. You are so cool. Though I have never seen you in the village before!"

-Elsewhere-

"Kabuto! Where is my experimental dog!?" Orochimaru screamed.

"I don't know! Sasuke had it!" Kabuto yelled back.

"Sorry! I walked him, then he went to the bathroom, and I was, I ain't cleaning that! So I let him go." Sasuke explained unSasuke like.

"SASUKE!" Kabuto and Orochimaru yelled.

-Back with Lee and Mukuinu-

"Yes, I may never know! Oh well! You are welcome here in the leaf village…wait. Let me check for bugs!" Lee checked for wires that might have come from another village trying to gain information.

"Well, the only bugs I see are 3 fleas and a tick, but I got those! You feel better?" Mukuinu nodded. Which is a strange thing for a dog to do.

"Though, the Inuzuka clan will be able to find jutsu wires. So I will not tell you secrets. But…That does not mean we can not play!" Mukuinu didn't understand Lee at all, except for the word play. That, all dogs know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee woke up to Mukuinu licking his face. Light shined through the window. It stopped raining.

"Well Mukuinu-kun, it is time I take you to the Inuzuka's." Mukuinu barked angrily.

"I know you like me better, but I do not know the first things about taking care of dogs." Lee stood up and slowly got dressed, wanting to spend more time with Mukuinu. He gave Mukuinu a muffin, (Yay MUFFIN), then put a leash on him and took him out…wait a minute…why does Lee have a leash?

"Come on Mukuinu-Kun! They will not hurt you!" Lee strained to say while pulling the big dog outside the Inuzuka place trying to give the leash to Kiba. Then…Mukuinu bit Lee.

"Oww! That hurt! I thought we were friends! That was not nice! WHY!?" Lee said while Mukuinu ran off. Lee grabbed his hand and Kiba caught him as he fell back.

"Hey man, I know how getting bit by a dog feels. Just relax and come see my mom." Kiba said while helping Lee and his bleeding hand into his house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thing bit you pretty hard kid. Good thing you were already wearing bandages." Kiba's mom (who's name escapes me) said while fixing Lee's hand.

"It's alright. Just don't try doing taijutsu with that hand…it won't be bad, it will just hurt like hell." Lee nodded. He stood up and left, while scratching the back of his head.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And the first chapter is done! Please review! And I promise so much more puppyness!**


	2. Stupid Cat!

**A/N:** **Does this amuse you? Rock Lee is so awesome. –Pervy thought-. Yep. It's exactly what you think. But enough! Time for puppyness! **

_**Copyrights: I don't own anything and this is just a story made by a kid with nothing better to do.**_

Lee rubbed the bite on his hand he got earlier.

"Lee? What happened?" Tenten asked with false worry in her voice.

"I got bit by my dog…well, not really my dog, as much as a dog I really wanted but gave to the Inuzuka clan because I was supposed to." Lee explained, his eyes staring only at the bite.

"Figures a dog would bite you. You probably scared it." Neji mocked. But Lee was in no mood for Neji.

"Hey! Mukuinu-kun and I got along great until I took him back!" Lee yelled, then began growling at Neji. Neji and Tenten huddled together trying to back up from Lee growling.

"Lee! You're growling!" Tenten said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Stop! Bad puppy! We don't growl!" Neji joked while pretending to smack Lee with an invisible newspaper. Lee pulled back realizing what he was doing.

"That was…weird. I am so sorry! Please do not tell Gai-Sensei!" Lee pleaded. Neji rolled his eyes and Tenten just nodded. Lee smiled and Gai-sensei came.

"Hello my youthful students! Anything new?"

"Lee's a were-wolf." Neji said. Lee began growling again and Tenten just shook her head. Gai-Sensei rolled his eyes.

"Neji be nice, Lee stop growling, Tenten pretend to care, are we all good now?" The three kids nodded. Then went to Tsunade's office for a mission.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tsunade sat in her chair and told the team of the mission. When Tonton jumped on her lap, he had a dog treat stuck in his necklace.

"Why do you have this?" She said while holding the treat up. Lee's eyes grew wide and he crawled to Tsunade's desk and put his hands on it. His eyes were big and watery, and he made little whimpering sounds.

"Lee? What's wrong with you?" Tsunade asked. Gai, Neji, and Tenten stood back with blank faces.

"Want treat." Lee said in a very two year old voice.

"No! It's a dog treat!"

"I will do tricks. Please?" Lee said even working up a tear. Tsunade couldn't take the face, she threw the treat and Lee caught it…only to realize he's human.

"Wait…why do I want this!?" He threw the treat out the window, in which passing by Kiba caught and gave to Akamaru.

"Lee…14 year olds don't beg for milk bones!" Neji yelled.

"I-I am sorry, I do not know why I did that. That is so strange." Lee explained in vain. Gai just patted him on the head to which Lee strangely lied done on the ground after. Only to spring back up with a bright red face. Tsunade didn't care, the ninjas in this village are so weird. She just assumed it was a new moon tonight or something. Lee covered his face with his hands and snuck out the room with what little dignity he had left.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lee fell on his bed after a long day. He rubbed his face against the soft, yet some what cold, blankets on the bed. He closed his eyes for a minute, then fell fast asleep.

In the morning was different story, he knew he fell asleep in his bed lying under the blankets with his head on his pillows, but now he's at the foot of his bed. He yawned. Then stretched oddly. He slapped himself in his face to wake fully up since he thinks coffee is unyouthful. He jumped out of bed and smiled. Stripped naked and jumped into the shower. (A/N: -nosebleed-)

He came out dripping wet, and thought about getting a towel, but instead shook himself dry. Not on purpose. He looked at himself in shock from that, shrugged, then went back to his room.

"Now, do I wear green spandex, or _green_ spandex?" He looked around and just grabbed a one, then ran out to Ichiraku's to meet Naruto for breakfast like he promised he would.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto was waiting for him outside the shop with a not so good morning face.

"Good morning Naruto-San! Sorry I am late, I had a strange morning." Lee tried explaining. Naruto shook his head.

"Hey Bushy brows, you promised you'd treat me last week, I just didn't expect it to be this damn early in the morning." Naruto complained. Lee scratched his head and the two sat down and ordered.

"So you had an odd morning? What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked while they waited.

"Well, I woke up at the foot of my bed, and when I took a shower this morning I shook off instead of used a towel." Lee said, They were handed the ramen. Naruto picked up the chopsticks.

"Well, It sounds to me like you're turning into a dog." Naruto broke them apart then started eating. Lee was shaking. He was acting like a dog. Naruto looked at Lee again. "You should lighten up Bushy brows, I mean your hair's even starting to turn grey." Lee jumped up and took Ayame's compact off the counter and looked.

"No! My youthful hair color! It is now being messed up!" He looked for a few minutes, then sat back down. He looked at his breakfast.

"Listen Bushy Brows, if you don't eat that ramen within a minute I'm gonna." Lee growled a bit at Naruto, then plunged his face into the bowl making Naruto back up. "Uh, bushy brows? Are you alright?" Lee sat up and slurped up one noodle hanging out of his mouth. Then shook his head getting ramen broth on Naruto. "Hey! Stop acting like a dog!"

"I can not help it! This has been happening ever since Mukuinu bit me!" Lee looked at his hand where the bit was under bandages.

"Maybe it was a were-dog! And you're turning into one! That would be so cool! Promise to bite me if you turn into a snarling beast!" Lee grabbed the sides of his head.

"Naruto-San! Please come with me to the Inuzuka house hold! I need to look at Mukuinu again!" Naruto nodded, Lee slammed the money on the counter and grabbed Naruto by the wrist, dragging Naruto off with him. But they were side tracked by Tsunade.

"Stop, both of you. I'm assigning you a two person mission. I need you two to go find that stupid missing cat Torah." Naruto and Lee both stopped.

"That cat went missing _again?_" lee asked.

'What is this? Like, the millionth time!? I think the cat just doesn't like that women! I mean, every team in the leaf village has had to bring that cat back! I bet When Konahamaru graduates his team will have to get that stupid cat! Why do we have to!?" Naruto complained, though he was telling the truth.

"Naruto, let us just do it fast and get it over with." Lee groaned. Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded. They then went in the opposite direction of where they were just going.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto had the cat cornered in an ally way, then called for Lee remembering what happened last time. Lee ran the corner and nearly slammed into Naruto. Lee looked to see if it was the right cat…but then something happened. The cat and Lee locked eyes, Naruto stepped out from between the two. Torah hissed, Lee barked. Naruto's jaw dropped. Lee put his hands on the ground and bared his teeth while growling. Torah hissed again. Now, a question for you. What happens when a dog and cat that aren't part of some freak show do when the lock eyes like that? The dog chases the cat.

Lee jumped towards the animal and The cat jumped onto Naruto's head and back off. Naruto rubbed his head and Lee ran under his feet making Naruto fall.

"Bushy Brows!" Naruto stood up and began chasing after Lee and the cat. The cat jumped on the Ichiraku counters, Kakashi and Gai were having a ramen eating contest when Lee slid on the counter knocking off the bowls while chasing Torah.

"Lee!?" Gai yelled, Naruto ran after, also jumping on the counter knocked Kakashi's bowl onto his head. Kakashi was a bit miffed. Naruto even failed to notice Kakashi didn't have his mask on. Lee on the other hand fallowed the cat, it ran through the streets while Lee knocked people over chasing it.

"Hey watch it you brat!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Where's your doctors!?"

"Funny generic yell!" Lee didn't pay attention. He lost his senses and began feeling his body change a bit. Naruto jostled through the crowds fallowing close behind. The cat ran past Neji and Tenten about to share a kiss when Lee ran by on all fours.

"What the hell? Was that Lee!?" Neji exclaimed. Tenten shrugged and Naruto ran past breathing hard. Soon they were on the other side of town and Lee had the cat cornered in a different ally.

"Ha, got you." His voice was a bit rough. Naruto leaned against the wall and watched. Lee got a bit closer, then Torah scratched him and ran off. Lee grabbed his wrist where he was scratched. He growled and Naruto's eyes grew wide as he watched lee's body change.

**Well, extreme boredom can do a lot can't it? Well, if you review, you can have a milk bone!...Oh right, you don't like milk bones. Well, you can have a milk bone or BACON!...sorry, had to do that. You'll get a cookie! ;3**


End file.
